peridotdoritofandomcom-20200215-history
Peridot Wikia:Chat/Logs/24 April 2016
07:21 Get your bot here 07:22 where? i don't puted the code in your wiki 07:23 You add the code here right 07:23 now open another browser with your bot 07:23 yas. 07:24 a sec 07:30 okie... 07:30 Google chrome or Morzilla 07:30 I recommend anything 07:30 ;D 07:34 Do you see the chat hacks 07:35 bot is an autologger now 07:36 not really 07:36 Peridot Wikia:Chat/Logs/24 April 2016 07:36 hmmm 07:36 !commands 07:36 ;-; now what happened 07:36 make sure you have a steady connection 07:36 no,i closed the browser 07:36 the bot left 07:37 it doesn't have the command...I think 07:37 okie 07:37 !Donut 07:37 !meme 07:37 oh 07:37 !meme 07:37 only you can use that 07:37 hmmm 07:37 are you a mod here 07:37 I'm a buro 07:37 try mking the bot a mod 07:38 Is an admin 07:38 ;-; try being admin and mod 07:39 To made him a buro? 07:37 !meme 07:37 It doesn't work 07:37 only you can use that 07:37 hmmm 07:37 are you a mod here 07:37 I'm a buro 07:37 try mking the bot a mod 07:38 Is an admin 07:38 ;-; try being admin and mod 07:39 To made him a buro? 07:39 Hm....it clears the window everytime 07:40 That's awesome 07:40 that means it's logging 07:40 You need that bot to be chat mod 07:40 it's an admin,chat mod,content mod,disscusion mod,everything 07:37 try mking the bot a mod 07:38 Is an admin 07:38 ;-; try being admin and mod 07:39 To made him a buro? 07:39 Hm....it clears the window everytime 07:40 That's awesome 07:40 that means it's logging 07:40 You need that bot to be chat mod 07:40 it's an admin,chat mod,content mod,disscusion mod,everything 07:41 get a chat md here 07:41 just a chat mod? 07:42 ;-; yup 07:38 ;-; try being admin and mod 07:39 To made him a buro? 07:39 Hm....it clears the window everytime 07:40 That's awesome 07:40 that means it's logging 07:40 You need that bot to be chat mod 07:40 it's an admin,chat mod,content mod,disscusion mod,everything 07:41 get a chat md here 07:41 just a chat mod? 07:42 ;-; yup 07:42 done 07:42 !creator 07:43 (rage) 07:43 XD I meant on another user 07:44 not me though 07:44 I don't have another user.This wiki is dead 07:45 I will make you temporally 07:45 awww 07:46 you're cmod 07:42 ;-; yup 07:42 done 07:42 !creator 07:43 (rage) 07:43 XD I meant on another user 07:44 not me though 07:44 I don't have another user.This wiki is dead 07:45 I will make you temporally 07:45 awww 07:46 you're cmod 07:47 now what 07:47 radical 07:47 I think 07:48 ? 07:48 !meme 07:48 hmmm 07:48 ;-; this bot is dead to the wikia itself 07:48 !meme 07:48 !fun 07:48 !donut 07:48 !donut 07:48 !rules 07:48 !logs 07:48 let me check the bot out 07:48 okie. 07:49 holy 07:49 ;-; oh my 07:49 lord 07:49 User:Robotic Peridot/chat.js 07:49 why is there a 07:49 you puted this 07:50 i fixed 07:48 !logs 07:48 let me check the bot out 07:48 okie. 07:49 holy 07:49 ;-; oh my 07:49 lord 07:49 User:Robotic Peridot/chat.js 07:49 why is there a 07:49 you puted this 07:50 i fixed 07:51 !updated 07:51 !donut 07:51 !fun 07:51 !baby 07:51 AGHHGGHG 07:51 (rage) 07:51 XD 07:51 I got the solutio 07:52 God,tell me 07:52 hello,it's me 07:52 To chat works 07:52 C; 07:53 copy this http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/User:OpalBot/chat.js 07:53 and add it here User:Robotic Peridot/chat.js?action=edit 07:53 but set time to 60 07:51 (rage) 07:51 XD 07:51 I got the solutio 07:52 God,tell me 07:52 hello,it's me 07:52 To chat works 07:52 C; 07:53 copy this http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/User:OpalBot/chat.js 07:53 and add it here User:Robotic Peridot/chat.js?action=edit 07:53 but set time to 60 07:54 !commands 07:54 (extreme rage) 07:54 did you do it 07:55 YAS 07:55 okie, now refresh the bot 07:55 ? You mean refresh the chat? 08:12 done 08:12 !commands 08:12 !logs 08:13 Hm..Did you ever wonder he doesn't listen to me because that's the OpalBot's code? 08:13 hmm 08:13 And OpalBot listen to Doru and Len 08:14 hmm 08:14 I'll try to edit somethings 08:15 and give the new line of code to you to allow this bot 08:15 to listen you 08:15 !quit 08:15 AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH (extreme rage) 08:18 At least it logs 08:21 I leave for some minutes.If you want to edit something on Robotic Peridot the password is roboticperidot .Thanks if you can make him work.And thanks for help 08:21 ;-; noooo 08:21 you don't have to give the pass kid 2016 04 24